Arthur is NOT jealous
by OceanNeil
Summary: This came out of my main story, The Two Kings. In it, Merlin and Gwaine were revealed to have had one night of passion. This is the backstory and can be read as it's own ficlet or as part of the overall tale


**Author's Note**: This came out of my main story, The Two Kings. In it, Merlin and Gwaine were revealed to have had one night of passion. This is the backstory and can be read as it's on ficlet or as part of the overall tale. Feedback greatly appreciated, especially on the romance.

**Warning:** This does involved Gwaine and Merlin getting it on. If you don't want to read slash or don't like Gwaine and Merlin as a pair, do not read.

**And do not worry, The Two Kings will continue.**

Merlin despite recent events was still looking forward to seeing Arthur and their joint birthday celebrations tomorrow. The recent spate of arguments between the two of them had not gone unnoticed by the Knights, by Gwen or by Gaius, but Merlin was prepared to set aside the recent difficulties because of a vow they had both made each other to celebrate their birthdays and commemorate his father and Arthur's mother.

The young warlock was lost in thought as he was walking down the corridor to Arthur's room, he was about to open the door when he heard the unmistakable voice of Gwen behind the door. He did not begrudge Gwen and Arthur falling in love, but the thought made him uneasy. For him, Gwen was in love with Lancelot and since the Knight's return it was obvious where her heart lay. Arthur was setting himself up for future heartbreak but how could Merlin say anything? Gwen hadn't actually as far as he knew cheated on Arthur and Lancelot was too honourable to make a real move.

"You shouldn't treat him this way Arthur. It is not fair."

"Treat him what way exactly Guinevere? He is my manservant."

"Rubbish Arthur you know full well he is your closest friend and yet recently you have been treating him like a complete idiot. Why?"

"He is an idiot Gwen. That's why I treat him like one."

Merlin's temper began to flare, how could Arthur really think that? Banter was one thing, but to say that to Gwen?

"That's enough Arthur. He is not an idiot. He is my friend and yours. Merlin is the kindest person I know, he would do anything for you. You are on your own here. I do not agree with you, nor do the Knights."

Merlin heard a growl, "No of course not. Especially _the Knights_. Sometimes I think they are more loyal to him than to me. And I am their Prince! Oh yes Gwen, everyone loves Merlin, he's so wonderful, he's so kind. Anything for Merlin. Oh Arthur? Arthur's alright, takes care of himself."

"Arthur, I'm going to leave before I regret something. You are still my Prince and I love you but I will not stand idly by while you treat my friend like this."

"Go. Guinevere. Go now."

"I'll see you soon, Sire."

Merlin ran as fast as he could around the corner, Arthur would hit the roof if he found out he was eavesdropping. But at the same time he wanted to wind Arthur up. He deserved it.

As soon as Gwen had disappeared, Merlin came round the corner and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Good Afternoon Sire, was that Gwen I just saw leave?"

Arthur glared at him. "Where you standing outside Merlin? Did you run out of chores?"

Merlin immediately rolled his eyes at the Prince, "Of course not _Sire_, working for you is one endless chore. I just saw her run away in tears."

Arthur's eyes widened, clearly he had gone too far with her then, "In tears?"

Merlin nodded "yes Sire, floods of tears. What had you done to her?"

"I've done nothing! And even if I did it is none of your business!"

"No of course not Sire, of course not."

Merlin stared at Arthur who was not looking at him.

"Arthur."

"Prince Arthur to you Merlin. Know your place."

"Oh I never know my place Sire."

Arthur was not in the mood for Merlin. No one understood what it was like for him at the moment. He had a Kingdom to run and Merlin seemed more interested in being in the tavern with Gwaine. Or talking in the corner with Lancelot. Or hanging around with Leon laughing and joking with him. Leon was really getting on his nerves. And as for Lancelot, it was bad enough him and Gwen had something going on without Lancelot being best friends with Merlin.

"You will learn your place, Merlin, or will be sacked."

Merlin cocked his head, "Heard that before, Sire."

Arthur slammed his fist down onto the table, "You will hear this warning one last time and heed it so help me Merlin. I have had enough of your, of your insolence, of your opinions, of, of"

"Had enough of what Arthur?"

"YOU! NOW GET OUT!"

Merlin slammed the door so hard Arthur thought the door would fall off. Where on earth did he get that kind of strength?

Arthur rubbed his hand over his fore head. He really had not meant to have gone so far but Merlin had been annoying him for weeks. Merlin and his Uncle clearly did not get on with each other. Which on the face of it they should not do, what with Merlin being a servant and all. Arthur's Merlin-friendly conscience told him that yes it did matter, because Merlin was his friend and his number one ally. Arthur's Uther-sounding brain told him that now he was de facto King he needed to be different with his relationships. Plus Merlin was spending far too much time with the Knights.

After Merlin had slammed the door, his mind was in a blur. Had he and Arthur really fallen out for good? This could not happen, he didn't notice as he walked into Leon.

"Merlin, Merlin, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Leon, sorry I did not see you there."

Leon smiled, "I can see that, what's up? Head in the clouds again?"

"No."

Leon then looked at Merlin properly; he really wasn't looking so good. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "Merlin, what's the matter, come on tell me."

"It's nothing Leon. I'm fine."

"No you really are not. It is Arthur isn't it? What has he done now?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know what is happening Leon. We used to, we used to be close. I know I am only a servant and Arthur said we could not be friends but he used to listen to me. Now he only speaks to Gwen or Agravaine. "

"I suggest you leave him be Merlin, come on, Gwaine's in the Tavern and I should go and ensure he does not get into too much trouble!"

"Fine. I'll come too. But please Leon, don't tell Gwaine about this. He will only do something stupid."

"He cares for you. We all do. Mind you after he has had a few ales, I think he likes you a bit too much. He is very friendly with you."

"Leon, Gwaine is friendly with everyone."

"Too friendly with you sometimes. Look, Merlin if you know, you know, I do not mind. It is your private life. But please not with Gwaine."

"Not you know what Leon?"

Merlin noticed Leon was going a little red, he always looked out for him and it was nice having someone who wasn't Arthur as an ally.

"Not, you know."

"Nope, I am none the wiser."

"I do not know how to say this Merlin. You know we get on well and I am very fond of you. You never need anyone's blessing, but it is fine if you prefer male company."

Male company? Male company? Merlin thought. Oh. Leon was giving his approval. To that. That that is less spoken than his magic.

"Er, right, well. Yes. That. How did you know?"

"I know a lot Merlin. I have a sense of these things."

"Well, thanks I suppose. You will not tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not Merlin, your secret is safe with me. Now please not with Gwaine though?"

"Oh. Is Gwaine?"

"No. well, I do not think so. I think he just sleeps with anything that moves."

'Well you do not have to worry about me. I'm not ready for that sort of thing."

"Glad to hear it." Leon threw his arm around Merlin, "Now let's go and see the Knights. Leave Arthur as he is."

Arthur was not sulking. Arthur was not trying to ignore recent arguments by reading paperwork on grain stores. Arthur was not, not, not thinking he had gone too far.

Merlin perked up once he had a beer inside of him. Normally he avoided drink but Arthur really had wound him up and Gwaine was telling a great story involving a pig, a chicken and a barmaid. Leon, Percy and Lancelot were all listening intently.

Gwaine though was not telling his fellow knights the story for their benefit, but for Merlin's. It was good to see him laugh. The Knight had enough about him to know that Merlin was not his usual self, and particularly around Arthur. What had gone on was their business but Merlin was his best friend and best friends told each other stuff. Gwaine certainly told Merlin everything.

He didn't know when Merlin had become his best friend but he liked it. Gwaine did not trust easy. His family had had enough scandal and betrayal to last several lifetimes. There was little chance of him seeing them anytime soon. For him, despite Uther's faults, Camelot was his home and these Knights were his family.

After letting Lancelot and Percy tell a story about their travels together, Gwaine saw an opening to talk to Merlin alone. "Merlin, I've heard this one before, come and help me get the drinks."

Walking towards the bar, Merlin was oddly silent.

"Merlin, what is wrong? It's the Princess isn't it?"

"Gwaine! Sssh, we are in a public place. You cannot call him that."

"I can and I will. Especially if he has been rude to you."

"Of course he has. No change there Gwaine. I have no idea what I have done wrong."

"I do, well, I think so."

"What? What is it?"

Gwaine was not sure if Merlin wanted the answer but he was not going to lie. "It's you, Merlin. No, no, that came out wrong. Arthur is jealous, jealous of you spending time with other people. It is obvious."

Merlin shook his head, "Arthur does not want me around, it is not that."

"It is Merlin, think about it. Look, we better get the beers back to the others. Come over to mine afterwards, I will tell you what I think properly."

"Er, ok. Sure."

"Gwaine! Bring Merlin back here, he has to hear this!" Gwaine laughed, "Of course Leon likes having you around too!"

Merlin smiled, "When I first came here, Leon was the first Knight to talk to me. I will not forget that in a hurry."

The rest of the evening was taken up with more ridiculous stories until Gwaine saw that Merlin did not need another drink.

"Right gents. I am off. Merlin that means you too."  
"Oh, where are you two going?"

"Gwaine is helping me Leon with a surprise."

"Oh."

"Leon, it is a surprise, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

"Very well, I release you Merlin. Gwaine take good care of him and don't let him have another beer."

Gwaine bowed at Leon, "why thank you for giving me your permission good sir."

Leon barked a laugh, "Well we all should be going if you are. Besides I fear training tomorrow is going to be difficult." There were nods all around.

"Come on then Merlin, before I have to carry you home!"

"Gwaine! Honestly I am not a maiden."

"No of course not, but you are dainty!"

"I am not dainty, and stop that, stop it!"

Merlin was laughing as he was carried out of the Tavern over Gwaine's shoulder.

The journey to Gwaine's lodging was filled with complaints from Merlin about being seen as a maiden and Gwaine highlighting Merlin's fantastic cheekbones. Reaching the door, he could not help but say "And now I carry you over the threshold fair maiden!"

"Honestly Gwaine, put me down."

"Fine fine, now I have some water somewhere, get yourself a glass and sit down."

Merlin sounded very disappointed, quite he said, "Oh, no beer?"

"You've had enough!"

"Egh! Mothered by Leon and you, not to mention Arthur. Never allowed to do anything am I? Gaius is always "Don't do that Merlin", Arthur's all "Merlin you really are useless". I am so fed up!"

"Arthur does not mean half the things he says Merlin. But yes, he is complaining a lot at the moment. He is a complete Princess at the moment."

"And you know why?"

"I already said Merlin, he is jealous."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Jealous? Of me?"

"Yes, well, of the situation. He is basically King now and he sees you being friends with his Knights. And he hates to share. You're his."

"I'm not his Gwaine! I'm no-ones."

"I do not mean as a slave Merlin. It's just, well, Arthur does not share. And you're the most important thing in his life so it is not surprising that he is reacting the way he is."

"I am not the most important thing. He does not listen to me anymore. I am just his servant. That is all I am."

Gwaine rose out of his seat, he walked over to Merlin and looked at him. "Merlin, you are not just a servant. Not to me, not to Leon, not to any of us."

"Thank You."

"I mean it Merlin. We, all the Knights, we all think the world of you."

"Thank You."

A chuckle, "Are you going to say anything else Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and just shook his head lightly. All of a sudden the silence was uncomfortable. Merlin's heart started to pick up in beats. Gwaine coughed.

"Merlin. You know this is true. We all care a lot for you. I certainly do."

"I know. I just wish sometimes that someone cared for me in a different way."

"You mean? As in a relationship?"

"Maybe. It is not like I have got the time for someone is it?"

"Has there been anyone Merlin?"

"Sort of. Once. But it was not for long."

"Was it a Knight or a Lady?"

"It was a girl." Merlin then stopped. Gwaine had asked him if it was a Knight? "Hold on there Gwaine, you said was it a Knight?"

"Yes I did, oh come on don't give me those eyes Merlin, I was not kidding when I said the Knights care for you."

"But, but, are any of them? You know?"

Gwaine could see Merlin was blushing now. "Not exactly. In battle sometimes, afterwards you seek comfort with your friends. Being a Knight can be a lonely life."

"You do not seem lonely Gwaine. You always have someone!"

Gwaine laughed, "That is true, but I am not always lucky. I do not get everyone I want."

"Nonsense, girls fall at your feet."

Merlin then was suddenly aware of the way Gwaine was talking. Could he? Would he?

"Gwaine?"

"Yes Merlin."

"You said you do not get everyone you want. You mentioned the Knights? Is there someone you want? A Knight? "

"It is not a Knight I want Merlin." Merlin could feel Gwaine's eyes on him. This could go either one of two ways. But Gwaine would be better at rejecting him than Arthur or someone else.

Merlin gulped his water down, not watching as he saw Gwaine watching him drink. Not watching him watch him as he licked his lips.

"Gwaine."

"Merlin."

"Erm, the person, the person that you want. Is it?"

Before Merlin could finish Gwaine had moved into his personal space and was staring intently.

"Merlin, don't hate me."

With that Merlin found Gwaine moving his tongue across his top lip, a ghost, so soft, yet wanting more. Gwaine cupped Merlin's chin, his eyes pleading yet saying trust me. Merlin did, he did trust him.

"Are you going to kiss me properly fair Knight?"

"Now you do sound like a Maiden!"

"Oh, I don't think I am that pure, once you get to know me?"

"Had many fair Knights then Merlin?"

"No! But, well it has been a wee while, and I don't get offers from dashing Knights every day."

Gwaine grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall. "Dashing am I? Well you've seen nothing yet Merlin."

"Promises, promises."

"Oh, Merlin, I promise you a night you will not forget."

"Enough with the comedy Gwaine, get on with it."

Kissing Gwaine was excellent Merlin thought. Why had he not done it sooner? Gwaine expertly worked his mouth, licking, probing, and mapping out Merlin. Gwaine's left hand had pulled Merlin into him, while is right was stroking his hair.

Merlin was not too sure what to do with his hands but Gwaine soon decided that measures, pulling him further in, he then moved Merlin, while kissing him slowly, softly onto his bed. They looked at each other for a moment.

"You've stopped kissing me Gwaine. Not backing out are you?"

"Oh I never back out, just want to make sure you want this."

"More than I realized. Now kiss me again."

Gwaine growled and pushed him down onto the bed. Gwaine on him, kissing him more intently was incredible, his hands were all over Merlin and the warlock responded, pulling Gwaine in, holding on as Gwaine claimed him. Before Merlin realized Gwaine was nibbling on his earlobe, and wasn't that amazing.

The Knight had noticed what he was doing to Merlin and was not going to let up. He rutted against Merlin, hard as nails. Merlin yelped then grinned as he rutted back. The friction, the movement was great but there were too many clothes.

"Merlin, time to get out of the clothes."

"You too."

No clothes was even better. Merlin stared up at the Knight, he had always known he was muscular but the sight of Gwaine, Gwaine of all people, moving against him as sending Merlin into orbit. He wanted more, he needed more. And he was sure Gwaine would give it to him.

"Gwaine."

"Merlin."

"As much as I am enjoying this, there are better positions?"

"Oh really? Such as?"

"Such as me on top of you. With you. In me."

Merlin had never heard such a growl and smiled. Gwaine quickly kissed the smile of of his face.

"Are you sure? It's a big step."

"I want to. I need to."

"I actually haven't done this before Merlin. I could disappoint you."

"Not with the size of you know, I am sure you will get into your groove."

"Ok. But I don't want Leon having a paddy tomorrow if he finds out. And Arthur."

"Forget about Arthur Gwaine. Now, show me what you can do."

-  
Gwaine heard Merlin. Heard him whisper the name as they tipped over the edge together. Still it was better to have had this part of Merlin, even if not fully than none at all.

He turned to Merlin, now sleeping. He really did have a fantastic set of cheekbones, slim without being that dainty. He knew though that Merlin was unlikely to want a rematch. He kissed is forehead and rolled over the sleep.

Arthur had not followed Merlin and saw him go into the Tavern, nor had Arthur, wearing a cloak seen Merlin be carried like the girl he was by Gwaine into Gwaine's chambers. Bloody Gwaine. Bloody manservants. Birthday or nor birthday vow, Arthur would see to it that two could play at that game.

When Merlin woke, he had a rather strong arm around him, stirring he looked over and saw the body of Gwaine. Gwaine. Oh no. Had he heard him last night? He had dreamt of Arthur. Arthur. Today was his birthday. He had plans. He needed to go. Now.

Rising, he left a Gwaine a note to say that he would be busy today and would see him tomorrow.

With that, he pulled his clothes on and scurried away.

Merlin did not turn round to see Gwaine look at him, disappointed yet knowing that Merlin was off. Off to serve the Princess. Gwaine thought maybe one day he would stop being a Prat. But for the time being, if Merlin wanted him then he would have him.


End file.
